seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Just Be Friends
thumb|354px Just Be Friends es una canción original de Vocaloid, y es cantada por Megurine Luka. La canción narra la relación de una chica (Luka) y un chico. Sin embargo, cuando ambos ven que su relación no va a ninguna parte, Luka coge el megáfono (micrófono) y rompe con él, diciendo que es mejor quedar como amigos. Info de la canción *'Intérprete:' Megurine Lukathumb|right|300px *'Música:' Dixie Flatline *'Letra:' Dixie Flatline *'PV:' Yunomi-P Romanji Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni Boku ga iwanakya Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Ichido dake, Ichido dake Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni Ai ni iku yo Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Kore de oshimai sa Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Letra en español Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal ¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido ¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos? Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón La opción más difícil sería la mejor Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción ¿Cuándo podre decírtelo? Este mundo que se descompone lentamente Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas Las desconecto de mí Gritando con mi ronca voz Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano Nada ha quedado al final Del desencajado de mí Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos “No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así” – susurre Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos Jamás florecerán otra vez Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos Tú linda sonrisa Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente Lo peor que pudimos, Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas En esta continua y acabada relación, Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti Pero, debo hacerlo, Mi mente esta atormentada, me siento morir, Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación, El dolor es agudo El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado, Está muriendo diariamente Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado, Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás Solo una vez, Solo una vez, Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días Gritando con mi ronca voz Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano Nada ha quedado al final Del desencajado de mí El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado, Está muriendo diariamente Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado, Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Todo ha terminado. Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Canciones de Luka Categoría:Musica